Kid
by xblueflowerx
Summary: First impressions can be tough, can Ash convince Misty he's not just a little kid? Pokeshipping twoshot
1. Chapter 1

_Random little oneshot, hope you like it :)_

…

"Here we are Ashy-boy." Gary said, dragging Ash into a night club.

"Why are we here exactly?" Ash rolled his eyes, he knew how a night out with Gary would always end, he'd pull some girl and Ash would be stuck as the awkward third wheel.

"Because you're 18."

"Correct."

"Single."

"Again correct."

"And never been with a woman." Gary smirked while Ash just glared.

"Unfortunately correct." Ash sighed. "And how is that going to change?"

"Look around you, drunk girls everywhere." Gary slung his arm around Ash's shoulders. "You don't even have to try, just give them a flash of that smile and they're yours."

"Really?" Ash asked in disbelief.

"Really." Gary nodded. "I will get you laid tonight, that's a promise."

"And why is tonight going to be any different?"

"Because I'm going to be your wingman, trust me Ketchum, with me by your side you'll be fighting the women off."

A blonde walked past the pair, stumbling due to high amounts she'd already drunk, spilling some precious drink on Gary's arm.

"Sorry gorgeous." She slurred with a wink before carrying on her journey.

"You're on your own mate." Gary smirked, following after the girl.

"Thanks for the support!" He called after Gary, his voice getting lost in the music.

Ash sighed, he could do this on his own, if Gary managed to get a girl every week how hard could it be?

Not fully paying attention to his surroundings Ash walked into a red head, causing her to fall, along with him, into the banisters. He took a moment to recover before he realised he was pinning the girl in place.

"Planning to get off anytime soon?" A voice asked, he assumed it was the girl.

"Oh, sorry… gorgeous." He tried the line he'd heard earlier, moving off her allowing her to stand.

The girl turned around and gave Ash a once over.

"Don't worry about it kid." She smirked.

"Kid?" Ash cried.

He stood up straight and looked down at her, she had to be at least a good five inches shorter than him, in heels.

"Yeah, does your mother know that you're out?" She laughed.

"What? She… I…" He stuttered, granted his mum thought he was spending the night at Gary's but that was beside the point.

"Oops, didn't you tell mummy about your night out? She'll be worried." She teased.

"I'm not a kid! I don't need to ask my mum's permission to go out." He crossed his arms.

"If you say so." Misty smiled at someone behind him.

Ash glanced over his shoulder to see a group of girls watching them closely.

"Well that's my cue to leave, see you around kid." She brushed past him and walked over to her friends.

"It's not kid! It's Ash!" He called after her but she was long gone.

He groaned to himself, maybe getting a girl wasn't as easy as he once thought.

…

Ash leant against the bar as he watched people on the dance floor, guys effortlessly finding a girl, why couldn't he do that?

He noticed the red head from earlier making her way towards the bar, he could always give her another shot.

"Hi." He said once she'd got closer.

"Well, if it isn't the kid. That better be a virgin."

"What?" Ash's eyes widened.

"The drink." She pointed to the glass in his hand.

"No it's not." He rolled his eyes.

"Aren't we just breaking all the rules tonight, kid?" She smirked.

"It's Ash, okay? Ash!" He moaned, trust him to pick the most difficult of girls.

"Cute." She smiled.

"And you are?"

"Misty."

"And can I get you a drink Misty?" He offered.

"I'm never one to turn down a free drink. Vodka and coke please."

"Coming right up." Ash said leaning over the bar to get the staff's attention.

"Great." Misty mumbled, barely loud enough for Ash to hear.

"Here you go." He turned back to Misty with two drinks and held one out for her.

"Thanks." She took the drink from Ash and had a sip.

"So, you from…" Ash was cut off by Gary coming over.

"Ashy-boy." He slapped him on the back. "You alright mate? And who's this beautiful creature?" Finally noticing the girl.

"Misty." She gave Gary a once over, much like she'd done to Ash earlier.

Ash noticed a blue haired girl that had arrived with Gary, now leaning against the bar for support. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the blonde from earlier.

"Helping Ash celebrate his birthday?"

"Birthday? Wow. Finally reached double figures kid?" Gary laughed at Misty's statement.

"I'm 18!" Ash called out, getting sick of the abuse.

"Wow, aren't we a big grown up boy?" Misty raised her eyebrow.

"Something like that, and it's not my birthday." He said turning to Gary.

"Well it was last week, what's the difference?" Gary turned his attention back to Misty. "And you're taking good care of my boy?"

"Oh yeah, I'm looking after him." Misty smirked again.

"Good, because he needs a little love right now."

"And why is that?"

"You see Misty, his heart has been broken." Gary said, putting his arm around her.

"Has it now?" Misty gave Ash a small smile, showing she wasn't buying any of Gary's spiel.

"Yeah, last girlfriend completely screwed him over, left him shattered."

"Oh no, and why did she leave him?" She was actually enjoying this a little bit.

"Couldn't handle that animal in the bedroom." Misty bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Gary." Ash warned but he ignored him.

"He just needs a little TLC right now and you look like just the sort of girl to provide that comfort." Gary smirked.

"Wow, that's a little out of my depth. I'm better at wild, drunk hook-ups not nursing a broken heart back to life." Misty shrugged and both the boys' eyes widened. "Sorry, thanks for the drink kid." She gave Ash a wink before walking back towards the dance floor.

Ash watched her go and started to follow after her, only to be pulled back by Gary.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"To go talk to that gorgeous girl I was with earlier." Ash rolled his eyes.

"Forget her, she's a lost cause."

"Only because you scared her away with your broken heart crap."

"Regardless, I've got you someone else." He turned Ash towards the bluenette, almost passed out on the bar.

"Hi." She smiled at the pair.

"Ash, this is Dawn."

"Great, hi Dawn." Ash looked over his shoulder but he'd lost Misty in the crowd.

"Dawn's just broken up with her boyfriend, why was that again?" Gary asked.

"I found him in bed with another girl." Dawn slurred.

"In bed with another girl, isn't that awful?" Dawn hiccupped in response. "Now, she's looking for someone to get revenge with and I think that someone could be you."

Ash glanced over towards Dawn, she was a mess, could barely hold up her own head, not really the type of girl he was going for.

"Maybe some other time." He tried backing away again.

"There won't be some other time." Gary pulled him back. "Now is your only chance. Get with the girl."

"Let's call her plan b." Ash shot off into the crowd before Gary had a chance to pull him back.

"Ash!" He called after him but it was too late.

…

Ash made his way through the crowd on the dance floor, being bumped numerous times before he noticed Misty dancing with her friends. He came up behind her and placed his hands on her waist.

"I just can't seem to get rid of you can I, kid?" Misty said glancing over her shoulder.

"Apparently not." Ash smirked.

Misty turned around in his arms and looked up at him.

"So what can I do for you?"

"I'll settle for a dance, in return for that drink I bought." He gave her a slight squeeze.

"Seems like a fair trade to me."

She got closer to him and began swaying her hips from side to side, Ash awkwardly tried to follow her rhythm.

"Kid, you need to loosen up a bit."

She took hold of his hips and pressed herself against him, moving his hips with hers.

"You'll get the hang of it." She winked.

She turned once again in his arms until her back was against his chest, making grinding movements with her hips she placed a hand on the back of his neck. While making slight thrusts Ash trailed his hands over her body, imagining what it would be like to take her home tonight.

"Misty!" A brunette girl appeared in front of the pair, causing Misty to freeze.

"What's wrong May?" Misty asked.

"It's Dawn, she's being sick." May explained.

"Oh Jesus." Misty said, detaching herself from Ash.

"She's in the toilets." May grabbed Misty's arm and pulled her away.

Without even a glance back or an explanation Misty walked off. Ash slowly walked off the dance floor and sat down, she'd disappeared again.

…

"What happened to Red?" Gary asked sitting next to Ash, a new girl with him. How did he manage to do this?

"Friend emergency." Ash shrugged.

"Well you left it too long and plan b is no longer an option, just like I told you." Gary said smugly.

"Yeah I know, she was the friend emergency."

"Really, they're friends? Well maybe you can see if they both want to…"

"Stop!" Ash cut Gary off. "Don't even finish that sentence."

"Geez Ash, why so touchy tonight?" Gary asked.

"Long night."

"Well if you took my advice you wouldn't be so pissed right now."

"What advice?" Ash gave him a look.

"I told you to go for drunk girls, not stuck up bitches."

"Misty isn't stuck up!" Ash defended.

"Calm down Ashy-boy, you've known the girl for a couple of hours, you can't honestly tell me you've fallen for her already."

Ash didn't respond instead just stared down at his feet, sure he thought she was absolutely gorgeous and he enjoyed the way she teased him but had he really fallen for her? He had spent most of his night following her around when all said and done.

"Oh god Ash, you cannot be serious." Gary said, pulling him out of his thoughts. "The plan was to get laid not find a girlfriend. What am I gonna do with you Ketchum?" Gary shook his head.

Ash shrugged slightly and quickly changed the subject off himself.

"So who's this?" He gestured to the girl next to Gary. "Plan c?"

"You wish! This is Leaf." Gary placed his hand on Leaf's thigh. "And she's all mine." He turned to her with a smirk.

"You bet I am." She smirked back before pulling him down towards her lips, Gary eagerly responding.

"Oh lord." Ash said, standing up and leaving the pair alone.

…

Ash stepped outside to get some air to see Dawn sat on the steps.

"I'm so sorry Paul!" Dawn cried down the phone. "Take me back, please, I love you."

Ash was tempted to go over and offer some support but noticed the brunette from earlier was with her.

"Dawn, sweetie, hang up the phone." She pleaded.

At the bottom of the steps he noticed Misty talking to a bouncer, probably trying to convince him her friend wasn't drunk enough to get kicked out. Ash began walking down the steps towards Misty, just as the bouncer began to leave.

"Thank you!" Misty called after him, she turned around and almost walked into Ash. "I'm beginning to think you're stalking me."

"You're not that lucky." Ash smiled.

"No offence kid, but you're not really my type." She said, trying to get past him and back to her friends.

"And why not?"

"I prefer a mature guy." She shrugged.

"Seriously, how old are you?"

"19."

"Only a year older than me!" Ash cried out.

"Yeah, but in girl years that's a hard five." Misty smirked.

"So that's it? You're writing me off because of age?"

"Kid, don't make this harder than it needs to be." She looked away from him.

"Age is just a number." He tried.

"It's not just the age thing." Misty sighed.

"Then what is it?" Ash asked, desperate to know what he could do to get this girl.

"Because I know what guys like you are all about."

"Guys like me? What does that even mean?"

"At first, you came across as this hopeless, lost, adorable guy and then your friend shows up playing the wingman." Misty rolled her eyes. "You guys prepare that pile of shit you call a sob story beforehand or is it all spur of the moment?"

"I swear I didn't know Gary was going to do that I thought…" Ash started but was soon cut off.

"Spur of the moment, nice touch." Misty nodded.

"Would you just listen to me?" Misty stared at Ash, waiting for him to continue. "That whole broken heart story? All Gary. I'd never do something like that. I genuinely liked you and wanted to get to know you, Gary just got involved because he thought he was doing me a favour."

"How was that doing you a favour?" Misty crossed her arms.

"Because I'm a virgin!" Ash's eyes widened, he hadn't meant to say that and quite so loudly.

"Is this another one of your stories?" Misty raised her eyebrow at him.

"Nope, all true." Ash groaned and sat down on the wall.

"What's the big deal? So you're still a virgin? You're only a kid, you've got time." Misty said sitting next to him.

"It's not that I just… I've never even been with a girl." He looked towards Misty.

"I know, you just said…"

"No, I mean at all. For anything." He looked down at his feet.

"Anything? You've never even kissed a girl?" Misty's eyes widened.

"I just haven't found the right one yet." Ash explained.

"Yeah, but you're 18, I just find this a little hard to believe that's all."

"Well have you ever kissed a girl?" He asked, looking up.

"Yeah."

"What?" Ash raised his eyebrow.

"I was experimenting." Misty shrugged.

"And?"

"We're only okay, you're not missing out on much." Ash laughed slightly.

"How come you've managed to kiss a girl when I can't?"

"It's all about confidence kid, if you took control of the situation you'd have probably kissed a girl by now." She smiled.

"Control?"

"Yeah, girls love a guy to seduce them, take them by surprise. Be spontaneous and…" Misty was cut off by a set of lips pressed against hers.

Ash put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, he lightly brushed his tongue against her lips, praying he hadn't made a wrong move. Misty slowly opened her mouth, allowing Ash entrance, his tongue exploring every corner of her. Misty moaned as their tongues danced, her hands making their way upwards and into his hair. Ash's hands began travelling in the opposite direction until they were just below her hips, making small patterns with his fingers.

"Get in there Ashy-boy!" A voice called out, causing the pair to break apart.

"Gary Motherfucking Oak." Ash grumbled. "I'm gonna kill that guy."

"He's harmless." Misty laughed. "Just trying to be a friend, in his own special way."

Ash glanced over his shoulder to see Gary stood in the doorway, he gestured for him to leave. Gary shrugged and went back inside. Ash turned his attention back to Misty and smiled.

"So, want to come back to mine?"

"And meet mummy?" Misty smirked.

"Or yours." Ash said sheepishly.

"Don't do this."

"What do you mean? I thought…"

"Look, you're a nice guy and I do like you but don't just give your virginity away to the first person willing to take it. Wait until you find that one person, make sure they're special or you'll always regret it. Believe me." Misty sighed, running a finger through her hair.

"So your first time…" Ash trailed off, worried he was getting too personal.

"Let's just say the first guy I was with was very similar to that lovely guy Gary." Misty sighed. "Hold on to it, in the long run you'll be glad you did."

"Misty!" May called out. "We're going."

"See you around kid." She gave him a quick kiss before getting up and walking off with her friends.

Ash sighed and soon went inside himself, the cold getting to him once Misty had gone.

…

"Alone again?" Gary asked, finding Ash slumped in a corner chair.

"Yeah, Misty took off."

"You let her get away? What's the matter with you? She could have been the girl."

"She wasn't interested in taking it any further." Ash shrugged.

"Seriously? But she was all over you back there. Fucking prick tease, I hate that." Gary grumbled.

"She's not like that." Ash smiled. "She was something else, unforgettable."

"If you say so." Gary shook his head, in his opinion any girl who wouldn't put out was far from special.

"I think I'm going to head home." Ash said getting up. "Not really feeling it tonight."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow with the details from my night." Gary smirked.

"Great, look forward to it." Ash rolled his eyes. "Where's your girl anyway?"

"Getting drinks, should probably get back to her. See you later." Gary gave him a nod before going in search of Leaf.

Ash dragged himself out the club and to the nearest taxi rank.

"Come on, she's not going to throw up in the taxi! I swear." Ash smiled to himself, he recognised that voice.

He looked up and sure enough there was Misty arguing her side while May tried to hold Dawn up.

"Sorry, that's policy." The worker explained.

"Well how am I meant to get her home?" Misty glared at the man.

"I'm sure you'll find a way." He looked back at his paper, indicating the conversation was over.

"Dick." Misty muttered under her breath.

She turned and once again came face to face with Ash.

"One of these days I'm going to turn around and you're not going to be there kid."

"Nice to see you too." Ash smiled.

"Mist, think you could help me get her outside then I'll try Drew." May asked.

Misty rushed over and took the other side of Dawn, together they walked out the taxi office and placed Dawn on the pavement.

"She okay down there?" Ash asked, having followed the girls out.

"She'll be fine, won't you sweetie?" Misty asked, giving Dawn a nudge.

"I'm going to vomit again." Dawn moaned.

"See? Right as rain." Misty smiled up at Ash.

"Hey honey." May said into her phone. "Yes, I know it's 3 in the morning… Yes, I know you have work tomorrow… I need you to come pick us up… I'm really sorry about the timing… No, this time it's Dawn… Thank you babe! Love you." She hung up the phone. "Drew's on his way."

"Your boyfriend is a life saver." Misty smiled.

"I know." May smiled back. "I'm going to go get her something to drink, you two okay to look after her?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine."

May walked off towards a chip shop down the high street leaving Ash and Misty alone, Dawn practically asleep.

"Did you have a good birthday kid?" Misty asked.

"I told you, my birthday was last week."

"I know, but I guessed this was your big celebration as Gary was desperate for you to get your cherry popped." Ash glanced nervously towards the girl on the floor. "Don't worry about her, she won't remember any of this tomorrow."

"Fair enough." Ash nodded. "And he wasn't that desperate, we know he's reached that stage when he offers to pay for someone."

"Let's hope it doesn't get that bad." Misty laughed. "But I meant what I said, wait for someone special."

A car pulled up in front of them and a green haired man got out the car.

"Drew!" May called out, running down the street with a bottle of water in her hand. "Thank you so much." She breathed once she got reached him.

Together May and Drew carried Dawn into the car and forced her to drink the water.

"I should be going." Misty turned towards Ash. "It was nice meeting you kid."

She began walking towards the car when Ash reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"Wait."

"What?" She spun back round to face him.

"Can I have your number?" He asked, before he lost the nerve.

"And why would you want that?" Misty smirked.

"I like you, granted you've been turning me down all night but there's something about you." He smiled. "And who knows? Maybe you'll turn out to be someone special."

Misty bit her lip and smiled up at him.

"You really are adorable kid, you know that?"

"Is that a yes?" He asked, hopeful.

"Yeah." She grabbed a pen from her bag and scribbled her number on the back of his hand.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"No worries." She began backing towards the car. "Give me a call sometime Ash." She smirked before getting in the car.

Ash stood there until the car was out of sight, he looked down at the number on his hand.

After everything that had happened tonight, he didn't feel like such a little kid any more.

…

_So there it is :) may make this into a two shot depending on how I feel, who knows?_

_Please review :) thanks_


	2. Chapter 2

_I decided to make it a two-shot after all :) with the persuasion of my reviewers :p_

…

Ash pushed Misty gently until she was pinned between himself and the sofa.

"You're meant to be watching the movie." Misty raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"I know, but I can think of something much more fun." He smirked, his gaze flickering down to her lips.

"You picked it! I didn't want to sit here and watch The Avengers but you gave me that little pouty look and I gave in and now you don't…"

Ash cut her complaints off by bringing his lips down to hers, throughout their time in a relationship he'd learnt this was the only way to shut her up. She was soon distracted and slipped her hands under his shirt, running her hands over his chest. Ash detached himself from her lips and put his attention on her neck.

"Maybe we should move this to the bedroom." Ash whispered between kisses.

"You're making it harder and harder to keep saying no." Misty moaned as Ash lightly sucked on her neck.

"Then stop."

"I can't." She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him off slightly.

"Misty." Ash groaned. "Why do you keep doing this?"

"I have to."

"No you don't, we're in a relationship so this is the normal progression."

"You're going to have to wait, I've told you." Misty explained.

Ash crossed his arms and turned back to the film.

"Come on kid, don't get all sulky on me."

"I'm not." Ash whined.

"Yes you are." Misty laughed. "And this is exactly why I'm saying no."

"Why?" Ash looked towards her, pouting slightly.

"It's not going to work kid."

"Fine." Ash dropped his pout. "But why do you keep stopping us?"

"Because you don't care about me…"

"Yes I do!" Ash protested.

"Okay, that wasn't the right word but I could be anyone, you just want to do it because you can, not because you think I'm the one."

"Misty, I…" Ash trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. "Alright, if that's how you feel we'll wait."

"Thanks." Misty smiled. "You'll be glad you did, trust me."

"Sure." Ash muttered.

"I mean it, your first time should be special not some spur of the moment thing because you got a little frisky watching a film." Misty explained, snuggling into his chest.

"I thought you said you liked it when guys were spontaneous."

"Well I changed my mind." Misty laughed. "Now watch your film."

"Okay, I will." Ash said, wrapping his arm around Misty and pulling her closer.

…

"So Ashy-boy, done the deed yet?" Gary asked walking into Ash's bedroom.

"What do you think?" He glared.

"Seriously? This girl is really holding out on you." Gary sat on the end of the bed while Ash lay on it.

"Tell me about it." Ash pulled his cap down so it covered his eyes.

"How long you guys been together now?"

"Four months." Ash mumbled.

"Four months? And she still keeps saying no?" Gary asked.

"We've done stuff."

"Yeah, I know, she's sucked you off quite a bit." Ash kicked Gary at his choice of words. "But you need to get that girl in bed."

"I'm happy with our relationship." Ash said, it was a lie but Gary didn't need to know that.

"Don't get me wrong Ashy-boy, I love a blow job as much as the next guy, but once you bang someone, especially a girl as hot as Misty, you'll understand." Gary smirked.

"Well I can't force her can I?"

"That's why I told you to pull a drunk girl in a club." Ash glared at Gary from under his cap. "But as it's four months too late for that we have to make Misty that drunk girl."

"Romantic." Ash rolled his eyes.

"Fine, be a gentlemen, stay a virgin forever, see if I care." Gary got up and started to walk towards the door.

"It won't be forever!"

"I always said she was a lost cause." Gary muttered as he left.

Ash kicked the door shut after him and turned onto his side, Gary was wrong about Misty she was worth the wait. The sound of Ash's phone broke the silence in the room.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ash." He smiled as the sound of Misty's voice filled his ears.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good. So listen, tonight me and the girls are going out, you want to come?"

"Erm…"

"Drew will be there." Misty laughed. "Quite possibly Paul too."

"I meant to be doing something with Gary." But he stormed out, Ash added silently.

"So? Bring him with too, you know how much I love that guy." Misty said, sarcastically.

"I think we'll give it a miss." Ash laughed.

"Suit yourself. Talk to you later kid."

"Bye." He said as Misty hung up.

Ash got off his bed and walked out his room, he should probably go in search of Gary. He walked downstairs to see Gary helping himself to food.

"I thought you'd left." Ash crossed his arms.

"When I knew you were looking forward to a night in with me? Couldn't do that to you Ashy-boy." Gary smirked, sticking his head back in the fridge.

"Anything good?" Ash asked, walking next up next to him.

"Nope."

"Takeaway it is." Ash said reaching for the menus.

…

The sound of Ash's phone ringing woke up the pair on the sofa in a food coma.

Gary screamed, the sound of the phone shocking him. He looked towards the TV and screamed at the static. Ash reached out and placed a hand on Gary's shoulder, hoping to calm the boy down but only caused another scream.

"She's come to get me!" Gary threw himself from the sofa to the floor.

"Gary! Chill! It's me."

Gary sat up and stared at Ash.

"Jesus! You almost gave me a heart attack!" He clutched his chest. "That's the last time I fall asleep watching The Ring." Ash laughed at his dramatic friend and answered his phone.

"Yes?" He said angrily at whoever was calling him.

"Kid! You're awake!" Misty shouted down the phone.

"Unfortunately I am, what do you want?"

"You."

"What?" Ash's eyes widened at the statement.

"I remember you saying something about your mum being away so I thought about all the things we could do with the house to ourselves and practically ran over there." Misty slurred towards the end of her sentence.

"You're drunk." Ash groaned.

"Just a little bit." Misty giggled.

"Where are you?" Ash sighed.

"Outside your house."

"Hey, Gary. Open the curtains."

Gary shrugged but did as he was told and pulled the curtains open. He screamed and threw himself to the ground when he saw a figure in the street.

"You need to man up!" Ash mocked.

"What?" Misty questioned.

"Not you, I'm coming to the door."

"Okay." Misty said cheerily before hanging up the phone.

Ash walked towards the door while Gary picked himself up. As soon as he'd opened the door Misty was in his arms, pulling his lips down to hers. Ash stumbled back slightly when Misty wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him to take hold of her so she didn't fall.

Gary cleared his throat before the pair went any further, Misty stopped kissing Ash and looked towards Gary, refusing to unwrap herself.

"Gary!" She fake smiled, she then began whispering to Ash still loud enough for him to hear. "Why is he here?"

"I was just leaving." Gary said.

"No he's not, he's staying with us." Ash said, trying to stop Gary from leaving.

"Kinky." Gary smirked and Ash shot him a look.

"Really?" Misty whined. "Because I would kind of prefer it if it was just the two of us."

"Let the boy have what he wants Misty." Gary raised an eyebrow,

"Fine." She groaned. "But only because it's for Ash, don't get any ideas Oak." She glared.

"That's not why he's staying." Ash sighed.

"Then why?" Misty's eyes widened. "Oh god! He's not going to watch is he?"

"No, because they're won't be anything to watch." Ash said, detaching Misty so she was now stood in front of him.

"What are you talking about? You've practically been begging me and now that I'm offering myself to you you're turning me down. What's the matter with you?"

"He's queer?" Gary interjected.

"Gary!" Ash shouted. "Misty, you're drunk so I don't want to do this."

"Okay, I get it." Misty bit her lip and looked down.

Gary and Ash shared a look, worried that the girl was about to cry but she did the exact opposite.

"You think I'm not fucking good enough or something?" Misty shouted, looking back up.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Well fuck you! You'd be lucky to lose your virginity to me, drunk or otherwise!"

"Misty, I…" He reached out but she moved back.

"Don't even think about touching me!"

"Okay, let's all calm down." Gary walked over to the pair. "There is clearly some anger right now but Ash just sleep on it." He nodded towards Misty, to show the real meaning behind his words. "And I'm sure we'll all feel better in the morning."

"Forget it." Misty shook her head. "It's over." She walked towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Ash called after her.

"To bed, I'm not walking home at three in the fucking morning!" She shouted as she stomped upstairs.

"Smooth." Gary commented.

"I was trying to be a decent guy." Ash glared.

"Because that's been working so well for you. Get up there and sort this shit out!" Gary pointed.

"How? She's out of it and angry, that is not a good combination."

"I don't care." Gary grabbed Ash's collar and dragged him up the stairs. "I don't care if you have to beg all night, you're getting that girl back."

"I thought you said she was a lost cause." Ash struggled to get out of Gary's grip, to no avail.

"That was before tonight, she's clearly up for it. If you don't bed her I will."

"Don't even think about it." Ash warned as they reached the top step.

The pair walked into Ash's room to see Misty passed out on the bed.

"Cute." Gary smirked before walking towards the bed.

"Where you going?" Ash followed.

"It's a double, surely your guests should get the bed."

"Not even in a million years." Ash grabbed Gary's ear and dragged him out the room.

"Okay, okay!" Gary called until Ash let go. "I'll just head home then. Good luck with her tomorrow." Gary laughed as he bounded down the stairs.

Ash walked back into his room and watched Misty, her chest gently rising and falling with her breath. He glanced at the space on the bed next to her then at the floor, deciding that was the safer option he lay down on the uncomfortable ground and tried to fall asleep.

…

"Ash." Misty said quietly as she poked Ash's nose. "Ash." She poked again.

In his sleep Ash brushed the finger from his nose but didn't wake up, Misty was getting impatient.

"Ash!" She shouted, causing the boy to shoot up right

"What?!" He asked, panicked.

"Morning." Misty smiled sweetly. "What you doing on the floor?"

"You broke up with me last night, remember?"

"Oh god." Misty buried her head in his pillow. "I remember. I also remember agreeing to a threesome with Gary and doing some other embarrassing things."

"Yeah, you were pretty bad last night." Ash smiled.

"Can we pretend none of it happened?" Misty asked, still not looking up.

"Yeah, we can." Ash laughed.

"Thanks." Misty pulled her head out the pillow. "So, you turned me down?"

"Well, it's not that I turned you down." Ash stuttered. "It's just that you were drunk, and you always told me to wait…"

"For someone special." Misty finished for him. "And you haven't found her yet." Misty eyes glistened slightly, she prayed Ash wouldn't notice. "I'm proud of you kid, a lesser man wouldn't have said no."

"Yeah, but…" Ash started.

"Ash!" A female voice travelled up the stairs.

"Who's that?" Misty questioned.

"Well…" Ash laughed nervously. "Ready to meet my mum?"

"What?" Misty's eyes widened. "I don't think so kid."

The sound of footsteps rising up the stairs could be heard from inside the room.

"Too late." Ash smiled.

"Ash, sweetie!" Delia said as she reached the top of the stairs. "Were you okay by your…" She walked through the door and froze in midsentence.

A girl lounging on Ash's bed, in a dress so short she was giving Delia a very clear view of herself, was not something she expected to come home to.

"Erm, hello." Misty said awkwardly, offering a small wave.

"Hello dear." Delia smiled, a little too widely. "Ash, can I talk to you for a second?" She gestured for Ash to follow her with her finger.

Ash rose up off the ground and followed his mum out the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Only then could Delia bring herself to speak.

"Who is she, darling?" The smile still forced on her face.

"That was Misty, my girlfriend." Ash mumbled the last part but his mum still heard him.

"Girlfriend? How long for?"

"About four months now." He admitted sheepishly.

"And when were you planning on telling me?" His mother frowned.

"Erm, now?" Delia shook her head.

"Well, she seems lovely." The smile had returned. "She's a little older than you."

"By a year." Ash scoffed.

"But sweetie, that year can make all the difference."

"I already had to convince Misty the age thing didn't matter, don't say I have to do the same for you." Ash groaned.

"Convince her? That doesn't sound like the healthiest of relationships."

"Mum, could you not?"

"I'm just looking out for you Ash, you're still my little baby." Ash cringed.

"I get that, but nothing you say is going to change the fact that I love Misty and…"

"You what?" A voice said from the doorway.

Ash and his mother turned to see Misty stood there, watching the whole conversation.

"Misty!" Ash rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. I'm nosy." She shot an apologetic look in the pair's direction.

"Well, now that you're here can I offer you a drink?" Delia asked, as if the conversation before hadn't taken place.

"No, I best be getting home." Misty smiled. "Ash, walk me home?"

"Yeah, sure." He took her hand and dragged her out of the kitchen, Delia smiled slightly to herself as they went, as far as son's girlfriends went Misty was a good one.

…

"You coming in?" Misty asked as they reached her door.

"Yeah, I can do." Ash smiled and followed Misty inside.

Misty carried on until she was in her bedroom, Ash still close behind her. The pair sat down on the bed and Misty turned to Ash with a smirk.

"So, you love me?"

"I wondered when you were going to bring that up. I'm sorry."

"What are you apologising for?" Misty looked at him in disbelief.

"I don't know, it's too soon, you don't feel the same." He looked over to him. "Let's just get this is over with, call me kid and tell me why…"

Misty kissed him, to stop the words tumbling from his lips.

"Don't ever apologise for your feelings Ash, do you hear me? Never!" Before he could respond Misty pulled his lips down to hers again, her hands moving towards his shirt and swiftly pulling it over his head.

"Really?" Ash smiled.

"Really." Misty nodded before kissing him again.

He pulled off her dress and held her close, feeling the brand new sensation of her skin against his. His nervous hands fumbled with the clasp on her bra as he grew more and more frustrated with his struggle.

"Relax." Misty kissed him. "Take your time, we've got all day." She smirked.

Slowly all the layers were removed until it was just them left, completely vulnerable.

"You sure?" Ash questioned, his nerves setting in.

"Yeah, you found someone special, or maybe something less conceited." Misty smiled, before kissing Ash and lowering him down onto the bed.

With Misty's guidance Ash soon found his confidence, taking control of the situation he was soon able to satisfy her.

He looked down at Misty underneath him, as the pleasure shot through her, her back arching with delight. He was amazed at what he could make Misty feel, amazed at what she could make him feel, amazed at the connection between them as they tuned into each other's desires, each other's souls.

Gary could pull all the drunk girls in the world but Ash knew what he was experiencing right now was the real deal, there was no way it could be any better.

…

Ash smiled as he looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms, the same girl he'd spent all of the previous day in bed with, he couldn't hold back the smirk that formed on his lips when he thought about it.

A frown came on the girls face when the sound of ringing filled the room.

"Hello?" Ash said, answering his phone.

"Ashy-boy!"

"Hey Gary." Ash nuzzled back into bed, resting his head in the nook of Misty's neck.

"So, like the amazing friend I am, I go round your house to see how things went with Red and your mum tells me you've run off with your girlfriend and haven't been seen since yesterday morning."

"Correct." Ash stated.

"Spent the night with her then?" Gary asked.

"Again correct."

"Bump uglies?" Ash laughed.

"You'll never know."

"You did, way to go Ashy-boy. And how was it?"

"Indescribable."

"And Misty, natural red head?"

"Fuck off am I telling you that." Gary laughed.

"It was worth a shot."

Suddenly the phone was ripped away from Ash's ear.

"Gary." Misty said sweetly.

"Good morning Misty, and how are you this fine day?"

"Wonderful, and yourself?"

"Great, couldn't be better. How was your night?" Gary's smirk could practically be heard down the phone.

"My night was fantastic, and my morning is about to become fantastic too if you get off the phone."

"Don't need to tell me twice. Just try not to tire my boy out too much, we need to talk later, man stuff, you understand?"

"Yeah, I understand." Misty laughed. "I'll do my best."

"Good girl." Gary said before hanging up the phone.

Misty stretched out and placed the phone on the side.

"Morning." She said, turning over to face Ash.

"Morning." He smiled before giving her a kiss. "Fantastic, huh?"

"Don't get cocky, could be beginners luck."

"Want me to prove you wrong, for the fifth time?" Ash smirked.

"Go for it." She whispered before Ash captured her lips with his own.

"You know you were right Mist."

"Of course I was." Misty smiled. "What was I right about?"

"It's better to wait until you find that someone special." Misty nodded.

"Sex is more than just an act of pleasure, it's the ability to be able to feel so close to a person, so connected, so comfortable that it's almost breath taking to the point you feel you can't take it. And at that moment you're a part of them."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

Ash leaned down and kissed Misty, pulling back slightly he looked into her eyes and smiled.

"I love you." Misty smiled back at his words.

"I love you too, kid."

Ash laughed slightly before kissing her again, pulling her close to him. She could call him that all she wanted but after yesterday he certainly wasn't a kid anymore.

…

_Now that I've written the second part I feel like it was over kill :/ oh well what's done is done_

_Please review :) thanks_


End file.
